DeadStar's Awakening
by DarkSaturn
Summary: how DeadStar came to be....


Dead Star's Awakening  
  
  
It was another dimension, in the vast depths of the forest, where the the water falls from high cliffs. Water that leads into a great lake that was the color of silver. Where behind that waterfall was a small den. A place that was her best spot to hide from it all. Small lanterns hung from the walls of the den, lighting up everything in its sight. Late at night when the full moon shines on the lake, it would produce the most enchanting colors anyones eyes had ever fell upon. A young girl would stay in this most memorable destination, to get away from all her fears of life, and tell all to the goddess of the lake. She came at least once a month, with tears dripping from her eyes and sobs racking her body.   
Her hair was black, with blue at the end, that reached only to the tip top of her neck, shaping her face perfectly. Her eyes a deep green, that could give away any emotion in her mind. Her body small and petite enough to make the other females snarl ^-^. When she smiled, and really smiled, her body radiated such a glow that was so rare, only few people in her life had seen it. But lately, her smile was never shown, just saddness, her eyes showing not one glint.   
She came back to the lake once more that night, not crying this time, but you could feel the destressed aura that surrounded her body. She sat in the small den, with her chin resting on her knees, with the tresses of her hair covering her face. As her tears began to fall a blinding light shimmered through the waterfall and a tall, elegant woman stood in front of the young girl. Her hair was a bright silver the grew down to her knees, which were in an odd pig tail style. Her eyes were were a brilliant midnight blue. She kneeled down to the young child, parted her hair gently and tilted her chin up. "What happened child? Why is it that you are so sad?" she asked. "Alika, what I had felt in the begginings of the day was true, my father has died, and the pain is so great, I can't ignore it." the young girl answered. "Jade, its normal to feel pain like this, your father is gone and you are filled with grief." Alika proclaimed. "I know, but why could this happen, our family did nothing wrong, and we get tested by god like this? I see no meaning of it all." Jade stated. She stood up and walked through the waterfall and rested her feet in the water. At that moment her tears had finally started falling. From behind Alika wrapped her arms around the young child of 14, attempting to comfort her. "It'll be alright, it will be hard I can admit that, but your strength is great, I believe that you can get through this." Alika answered with a smile, and wiped the tears from Jade's eyes. "But thats not it, our planet is being attacked, we don't have enough power to fight this evil, so we will die and this planet will be taken over or destroyed." Jade added and tears fell once more. Alika looked down at her and thought for a moment.   
"Jade, there is something I have been saving for you since I first met you. Now listen this is is a story I must tell you before I continue" Alika said. "Long ago, before the Silver Milliniem had come to rule, before you were even born, your mother had another child, Katerina. She was a few years older than you, but you were sent away from harm at that point, and she had a strange power that was common for the planets princesses, she had the power to transform into a sailor senshi, and fight the evil of the world. But, when she was sent to a battle, her power was too great, she destroyed the enemy, but sacrificed herself for the sake of the planet, and so she dissapeared after the battle. You weren't born with this power because only the first born receives this gift." Jade stood up and was leaning against the wall to endure this information. "So basically, I did have an older sister in life, but whats her powers and that story got to do with me?" she asked. "A few members of the enemy had escaped her wrath, and now they are the ones that are trying to destroy your planet right now at this moment. What I am asking you is if you are willing to take your sisters place, be Sailor Dead Star." Alika finished. Jade thought for a moment, "This means I could have the possibility to destroy the enemy on Dead Star?" Alika nodded. "Then I will accept, for the sake of my planet." Jade decided. Alika handed her a small henshin pen, "Now, say Dead Star Planet Power." Jade raised the pen in the air and yelled out, "Dead Star Planet Power!"   
Enormous amounts of energy forming ribbons flowed around Jade's body, transforming into a sailor senshi's uniform she had heard about so much. Once it finished the sign of Dead Star was glowing on her forehead, then was covered with her tiara.   
"Wow... didn't think I could would ever manage to be able to wear one of these. I like it." Dead Star said. "Sailor Dead Star, the training your mother gave you through your life you can use only in this form, remember to use your powers to defeat your enemy's." Alika warned. Dead Star smiled, and ran off, not realizing that this might be the last time she would see Alika , her one and only cherished friend.  
Once Dead Star arrived at the palace of Dead Star, she nearly fainted. On the ground was her mother, lying helplessly dead. Dead Star looked around after the laughter of a familair voice. She turned around and glared at the man that killed her family, and had just nearly destroyed her home. "Katren, you will pay, I will never forgive you for what you've done!" she yelled out and summoned massive amounts of energy in her hands, "Super....Nova!" she yelled and sent a energy wave out at Katren, who dodged it easily. "Well, so much for hello's." Katren replyed to her anger. He transported in front of her and slashed her with his hand dagger. Dead Star winced in pain for a few seconds, and screamed with rage.   
Out of nowhere, a bright flash of light sent Katren flying into a wall. When the light dissapeared, a mysterious weapon was in Dead Star's hands, the scythe. Dead Star glared at Katren once more. "You want to see blood huh? Well now it will be yours!" she yelled and charged him again. Katren was up on his feet in no time, blocking Dead Star's swing with her weapon. He failed to block her once, and suffered a searing pain spreading from the deep slash on his chest, blood now pouring out quickly. Katren ignored the pain and shot out at Dead Star with an energy beam that singed her shoulder where her arm was just slashed from him. He smiled reading the pain across her face. Dead Star smiled, and drove his own dagger into his heart. He fell to the ground, laughing queitly. "What could possibly be so funny when you are dying?" Dead Star asked annoyed. "Nothing, just that when I die this planet blows up, so your dead either way." he answered. Dead Star stood back, and thought for a moment. "I only have a few minutes left, better find a way out of here, you just might die." Katren added sarcasticly and laughed as Dead Star ran off to the palace.  
Dead Star raced into her room, grabbed her schoolbag, and put in the only things she wished to bring with her. That of which was her sketchbook, locket, clothing, etc. Once she had her things, she only had a few seconds to spare. She ran to the transport room, and set the coordinates to the planet Earth, Crystal Tokyo. Once she was sent, the planet Dead Star had blown up, never to be seen again.   
Moments later Dead Star tumbled to the ground, cutting her lip, eyebrow, and once more feeling pain in the deep slash in her arm, which was still bleeding. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Looking around Dead Star spotted a Crystal Tower, miles away, but sightable. So she began her dreary walk towards the tower.......  
  
~finish~ 


End file.
